A Girl Doesn't Always Get Her Way
by Kamiko-Miha
Summary: Kairi is so certain that she will end up with either Sora or Riku. Too bad the boys' hormones have sights on someone else. RikuxSora with minor side pairings. School setting with RiSO initial rivalry.
1. Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ

Disclaimer: You believe that I am a game designer and own Kingdom Hearts? You poor fool.

Pairing: RikuxSora (with minor side pairings that are only _side_ notes, unless someone requests a chapter dedicated for them or something.)

Chapter Rating: K

**Prologue**

She looked up at the sky, a light smile on her face. The sky was a lovely shade of blue, the suns rays illuminated her reddish hair. Everyone was after the girl; the boys loved her earthy appearance and beautiful features, while the girls wanted to be in her good graces in order to join her school click. If Kairi deemed a girl worthy, popularity instantly fell upon her.

She constantly received love letters and confessions from the boys in Destiny High School, but she had no interest in them. She paused in her musings and stared at the waves before looking up at the sky. Aquamarine and sky blue. Two colors that she absolutely adored. She had known both Riku and Sora since early childhood and both boys fought over her ever since she could remember. The two had always done everything for her, and she knew they both wanted her as more than a friend. Kairi smiled to herself as she wiggled her toes in the sand. It was nice to have the boys fighting for her affection, Kairi giggled as she thought of all the times the boys had raced and competed against each other. She remembered the time Selphie had told her what they had made as an agreement on one of their competitions; "The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi."

Kairi let out a laugh, it was so cute! She continued to smile before a pout appeared on her face. Hmph, she'd have to choose one of them eventually. It was just so difficult! They both had great personalities in their distinct ways. Sora was adorable. His light brown hair bounced as he walked, defying all gravity. He was friends with just about everyone and was very easy to get along with. He was such a nice boy and only got upset with someone when he or she was saying or doing something bad to the people he loved. Then there was Riku. He wasn't quite as friendly as Sora, but he did protect the people he cared about. Riku was more of the mysterious type. He was cool, calm, collected, and obtained the best marks in school. Although Riku didn't strike up conversation as often as Sora did, it just added to his serious character.

Kairi blew the hair out of her eyes before getting up and dusting herself off. Whatever, things were bound to fix themselves eventually. She'd just have to wait until one of them confessed to her and then go out with him. If things didn't work out with him, which she doubted, she'd just date the other. A perfect plan! She smiled again before heading home, glad to have so many suitors.

Author's Note: The rest of the chapters concern Riku and Sora this was just made to show Kairi's view on things. Another thing to note is that Riku and Sora will not be the best of friends, both consider each other (love) rivals and do not get along. Jajajaja, never fear!


	2. Ｗｈｙ？

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter Rating: K+ (*Gasp* Riku uses the "L" word!)

**Chapter 2-Why?**

Sora stretched his arms out before jumping out of bed to get ready for school. He quickly slipped on his school uniform and scrambled down the stairs.

"Hey Mom!" the boy chirped as he sat down, ready to consume his morning meal. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day~" he sang as his legs swung up and down.

"Morning sweetie, I see you are as chipper as usual," the woman smiled before shaking her head, "Can't see how you do it though, when I woke up all I wanted to do was crawl back into bed." She let out a laugh before removing her light blue apron and moving towards her son. She was a real beauty with eyes as bright and blue as her son's. Her shoulder length hair cascaded* down her shoulders in small waves.

The boy smiled as he saw the delicious food approaching him, 'Pancakes…god I love this woman.' His mind suddenly processed what his mother's comment, "What do you mean? Morning is the best part of the day!" He pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Jeje, whatever you say dear," Shizuka sat down across from her son and began handing him his plate. The boy instantly grabbed it before devouring his food. She laughed quietly as she began her meal.

Her son was such a good boy. He almost never got into fights -unless they involved that Riku boy- and he acquired adequate marks. Sure, they weren't tens, but her son did his best in school. He had plenty of good friends and never got into serious trouble. "Such a good boy…" she whispered softly.

"What was that?" Sora asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"Nothing, nothing," the woman replied before looking up at the clock. "Sora~ If you don't hurry up you'll be late!" the woman could not understand it. Her son always woke up very early and practically shoveled food down his throat, yet he was always late.

Sora jumped off of his chair and ran towards the door before his mom's call of, "Teeth!" had him heading for the bathroom. Once done, he swung the wooden door open and with a, "Bye-bye Mom!" he was out the door.

----------

"Darn, darn, darn!" Sora chanted as he raced to school. He was going to be late! He rushed down the corridors of Destiny High before his body slammed into someone. "Doh!" Sora squeaked before falling onto his ass. He looked up to apologize before he noticed who it was. "Riku!" He growled out before quickly rising to his feet. 'How embarrassing! I fell down and everything!' Sora thought with a flush.

"Watch where you're going, lamer," Riku look down with a look of contempt before stalking passed him. Sora glared at the retreating back before sticking out his tongue. 'Stupid Riku!' he thought as he stared off into space. For some reason he had started getting a fuzzy feeling every time he encountered the silver haired boy. He figured it was because they were both after the same target, but it was beginning to become rather uncomfortable.

"Oh no! I'll be late for sure now!" Sora panicked, abruptly remembering why he was running in the first place.

----------

Sora looked out of the window during class. He knew he should have been paying attention, but his thoughts kept on drifting to the morning's events. Stupid Riku, he always was such a meanie. Ever since they were kids Riku had always had it out for him, had always challenged him. He had wanted to be friends with Riku at first. Of course he also wanted to date Kairi, but so did a lot of his friends. That wasn't that big of a problem, but Riku seemed to think otherwise. When they were small, Riku always got into Sora's way whenever he was with Kairi, he constantly tried to take her away from him. Sora pouted before looking back at the board, 'stupid meanie.'

After finishing his note taking Sora hurried to the lunch area where his friends were waiting.

"Hey Sora!" Tidus waved, gesturing at the seat beside him. "I saw Riku this morning, bastard walked into class late and the teacher didn't say anything! He really gets on my nerves!"

Sora plopped down on the chair before happily engaging in the conversation, "I know! He gets special treatment because he gets the best marks. It's not fair, not all of us were born as evil geniuses," Sora whined before proceeding to stuff his face.

Tidus laughed, "Yeah. Oh! There's Kairi!" He pointed towards the entrance. Sora's head whipped to the side before a smile bloomed on his face.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora called, waving enthusiastically. Kairi easily spotted him and headed toward his table.

"Hi Sora," She smiled and inclined her head delicately to greet the other occupants at the table. After taking her seat, she spoke again, "Sora, I heard you came to school late again," she tsked, "You should try getting here on time or you'll get in trouble."

"Awww, but it's not my fault!" Sora explained, "I ran into Riku this morning and he made me be late!" Sora justified his tardiness as Riku's fault. He shouldn't have been so cruel, although it was he who had bumped into Riku, but still! Kairi rolled her eyes and began talking to Selphie. Sora stared at the girl silently as he slowly ate his sandwich.

She was very pretty and Sora had always thought about her as a possible girlfriend, but for one reason or another, his views had begun to change. Kairi had always been on his mind, but now…Now all he could think about was Riku. The other boy was constantly invading his thoughts, and Sora didn't understand the cause. He glanced at Kairi while sipping his juice. Why? Why didn't he get as excited to see her as he used to? He glanced across the room at Riku. Again, he was alone. Sora gazed at the silver haired boy. Why couldn't he get his mind off of him? Suddenly, Riku looked up and caught Sora's gaze. Sora blushed before looking away. Why?

*Because this line is so overused, I just had to have it in here.


	3. Ｔｈｅ　Ｄｒｅａｍ

Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ："_Bwajajajaja, I own Kingdom Hearts!" _*Wakes up from a dream* Drat, only in my dreams.

Chapter Rating: M

Warning: Naughty Dreams

**Chapter 3-The Dream**

_Sora smiled up at the man behind him as he closed the space between them. The silver haired man's tongue gently brushed against his lips, asking for entrance; Sora was more than willing to comply. The blue eyed boy happily submitted and let Riku dominate the kiss, exploring his wet cavern. The sun was shining on the couple and the waves seemed to still as the boys continued with their ministrations. _

_Riku looked up, breaking apart their kiss and before Sora could whine he whispered, "Let's go somewhere private," suddenly both were on a bed, Sora's clothes gone. Riku grinned as Sora did his best to cover himself up. Sora whimpered as Riku leaned towards his ear, chuckling lightly, "There is nothing to hide here." Strong arms pulled Sora's hands over his head, "What a beautiful body…so lewd," Riku stared at Sora's slightly erect member as Sora's body was engulfed in a full flush. _

_Riku shook his head slightly, smirking, "There is no need to be embarrassed, but I must say," he slowly looked up and down Sora's lean figure, "I love that color on you."_

_Riku hastily removed his shirt, bending forward and capturing Sora's lips once again. This kiss wasn't as sweet as the first, Riku hungrily sucked inside Sora's mouth, absolutely dominating it all. Sora moaned and whimpered, wanting to warp his arms around Riku's head. As Riku pulled away, Sora pleaded as he motioned toward his captured wrists. _

_Riku complied, releasing his wrists, before attacking the boys neck. Suckling and nipping at the flesh as Sora cried out, "Ah! Riku!"_

_Riku proceeded down, trailing kisses before stopping at Sora's small pink nubs. "How cute…" Riku chuckled before nipping the left nub. Sora moaned, hands grasping the blanket as his side. After giving similar treatment to the other nipple, Riku continued downward. He paused at Sora's member and looked up toward the boy who was withering underneath him. "I will make you come without having to touch you here," Riku declared, before shoving his tongue into Sora's anus._

_Sora let out a scream, never before had he felt such a sensation. The wet muscle made him feel peculiar, 'but it is a nice feeling,' he reasoned. When Riku pulled his tongue out, Sora released a whine, "Ri-ku! Mo..more," Sora gasped breathlessly._

_Riku moved forward, smirking, "Do not worry, my love. You will receive much more." He shoved his fingers into Sora's mouth, "Suck." He commanded, and Sora greedily did so._

_Riku watched the scene, imagining Sora had something else in his mouth. He used his free hand to unzip his pants, kicking them off and doing the same with his boxers._

_After a while, he removed his fingers, settling one near Sora's entrance. He kissed Sora as he shoved one inside, doing his best to get the quivering boy accustomed to what was to come. After some time he added another finger, Sora's anus practically devouring them as he wantonly pushed himself downward. "Ri-ku…More, please…more!" Sora pleaded, unsure about what he wanted. He just knew he needed more, something else to fill him._

_Riku added another finger and quickly shoved them all inside, hitting something that made Sora spasm. "Ah!, Riku~ More, please! Ri-ku!" Sora pushed himself onto Riku's fingers, loving the sensations he was receiving._

_Riku quickly pulled his fingers out, staring at the being underneath him. Sora's pink lips were red, a trail of saliva going down his face. He was breathing rapidly and was firmly grasping the bedding underneath them. Sora's legs were wide open, welcoming Riku inside. _

_Riku smirked, he had other plans._

_Sora whined, waiting for Riku to continue before he saw the man lie down beside him. Riku turned to face Sora, "Mount me," he demanded._

_Sora tilted his head to the side, confused, "Mount? What do you mean Riku?" His eyes shined as he stared at Riku._

_Riku smiled, amazed by the marvelous innocence, before ordering, "Straddle me, get on top of me."_

_Sora blushed, embarrassed by the request. He slowly got up, doing as told. Riku's length brushed against his ass, and Sora shivered in anticipation. His cheeks turned bright red after seeing Riku's intent gaze, Sora moved the tip of the penis into his anus. _

"_Riku," Sora gazed down, eyes out of focus, "I don't think it is going to fit!" His cheeks clenched against the tip. _

_Riku pushed himself forward, "Don't worry, my love, it will fit. You were meant for me, your body was designed to fit around me." He soothingly kissed Sora's forehead, "It's alright."_

_Sora looked down with tearful eyes before nodding. He slowing impaled himself until Riku was fully in his sheath. Sora felt tears falling down his face, Riku started rubbing circles on his hips, "Move when you're ready." Sora nodded._

_Riku was starting to grow impatient, this wonderful cavern was engulfing him, but he could not move. It was so tight, unbelievably so, he couldn't stand it much longer. All of a sudden, Sora started moving, moaning as he did so. "Ri-ku...Ah!" He screamed as he tilted forward slightly, hands on the bed. He moved up and down as quickly as he was able to, but he found it wasn't quickly enough. "Riku…Ri-ku…" Sora cried, bending forward a bit more, "Please…" he begged, again, not knowing what he was asking for. _

_Something came over Riku was he saw the withering Sora on top of him, impaling himself while using Riku as the sword. He pulled Sora under himself. Wildly thrusting as Sora screamed for more…_

Sora awoke with a gasp, staring blankly at the wall across from him. He scratched his head slightly, trying to remember his dream. He sat there for a while with no results. Sighing, he blushed when he saw what was underneath his blankets. He was erect…Sora blushed again before willing the erection away. It wasn't easy, but he got it done.

Sora then stretched his arms out over his head and jumped out of bed. He quickly completed his morning routine of preparing for school…

----------

Shizuka watched her son fly out of the room. Really, she would never understand why that boy took so long to get ready upstairs. She knew he was awake when the alarm sounded since he would always shut it off on time. She also knew her son was one to stay awake after waking up. What was keeping that boy…she sighed.

A/N: If only Shizuka knew just exactly why her son was taking so long to get ready, jejejeje.


	4. Ｔｈｅ　Ｕｎｃｏｎｓｃｉｏｕｓ　Ｋｉｓｓ

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts? Owner you say…Well, that sure is not I.

Chapter Rating: T+

Warning: Dream

**Chapter 4- The Unconscious Kiss **

Sora happily skipped -in a manly sort of way, of course- to the beach. It was finally the weekend! He couldn't wait to spend time with all of his friends without having to worry about lesson plans. He also couldn't wait to get away from Riku for a while. Even though the two lived on the same island, somehow they hardly ever saw each other on the weekends. Sora figured the Aquamarine eyed boy just liked to spend time on another side of the island. Whatever the case may have been, he was overjoyed to rid himself of the strange feeling in his belly for the time being. It seemed to have gotten worse as the week progressed, and it was starting to become unbearable. Shaking his head, Sora picked up his pace, 'No more thinking about that topic! Riku is out of my life for two whole days, I have to enjoy it!' He bounded down the wooden steps before waving to his friends at the beach, "Hey guys!"

Everyone turned and greeted him happily. Glad to be out of the prison for two days.

"Let's have a swimming competition, ya?" Wakka asked, already heading towards the ocean. The girls just shook their heads and continued to build a sand castle.

"You're on!" Tidus raced after Wakka, eyes filled with determination.

Sora laughed, casing after Tidus, "I'm in!" he declared. Everyone on the shore just laughed at the three's antics.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Yuffie asked the girl beside her, eyes shinning with mischief.

"Tidus," Yuna responded. A light smile on her lips as a few of the girls voiced their agreements.

"Che, you're on," Yuffie announced, "My vote's on Wakka."

The girls laughed together as the boys who did not take part in the competition sighed.

"This is troublesome," Squall whispered, Vincent inclined his head forward in agreement.

"What are you saying, Squall?! This is what fun is all about!" Zell argued, smiling brightly as he did so. Squall turned his head toward the three boys, observing as they finalized the rules.

"Why didn't you join them if that was the case?" He let out a small sigh, "It's Leon."

Zell stuck out his tongue, "You'll always be Squall to me, silly." He turned toward the three who were about to take off. Rikku was apparently the judge and in charge of count down. "Those small fry? I can take 'em on with my eyes closed!" His lids fluttered down, as if in demonstration. "Besides, I feel comfortable 'nough here," He plopped down onto the sand, a light blush on his cheeks, "Ya know?"

Squall looked down slowly, allowing a small smile to appear on his face. He slowly kneeled down beside Zell, "Yeah."

Vincent shook his head gently, leaving the two alone. He walked toward the hyperactive girls after realizing Cloud was busy getting molested by a long, silver haired boy. 'Che, teenagers…' He allowed himself to be tackled by a sugar high Selphie before wondering why the hell he even came. He silently thought, 'I must be going senile…that or I really wish to avoid the blond man next door…'

----------

Sora was paddling his feet as fast as he was able to. The strong currents made it difficult to stay on track and he knew he was lagging a bit behind Tidus. He inferred that Wakka was in the lead, while Tidus and he were close to the islander. The three rounded the small island they had acknowledged as the check point and quickly raced to shore. Sora felt some seaweed curl around his legs, but he didn't have time to pull it off. 'It'll fall of eventually if I keep swimming,' he thought to himself as he kept racing forward.

----------

Rikku abandoned her post as judge when she realized Vincent had willingly entered girl territory. Wakka was still in the lead, and even if one of the other two managed to pass him, she figured someone on the beach was watching. The girl raced toward the boy who was currently being bothered by all the women on the beach, while said boy silently wished for the downfall of all female kind.

Riku stared as the girl with his name raced toward her group. He shook his head at their childish nature; honestly, if it wasn't for Kairi he wouldn't even associate with them.

The young man had decided that today was the day he was going to confess. He had had enough with all the immature games Sora and he participated in. All the attention the petite boy was giving him was really beginning to bother him; he was constantly starting at Riku. He walked down toward Kairi before he noticed something in the ocean. Three figures were racing towards shore. He chuckled before shaking his head, such childish games. Riku stared at the horizon looking closely at the competitors. Wakka seemed to be a few feet away from the shore with Tidus at his heels. After examining the water even further, he noticed a brown haired person lagging behind. He seemed to be struggling with his footing, unable to paddle his legs properly. He hastily walked closer to the scene and noticed the boy had stopped moving forward and was currently struggling in his attempt to surface. He watched as the boy submerged into water completely before kicking off his sandals and jumping into the water. He sped past the two boys who were unaware of the entire incident. All they had in their minds was winning, they didn't ever consider looking back with their destination just up ahead. The girls were busy building sand castles and the only girl really concerned with the race was busy assisting the others in Vincent torture. The boys on the shore weren't paying the ocean any heed either. Cloud was to busy being harassed by Sephiroth and the other two were chatting about random subjects. Zell did most of the talking, but Squall contentedly listened.

Riku continued to race forward as Wakka and Tidus reached shore, arguing over who had won. He dived and identified the figure as Sora, before pulling him upward and swimming toward shore. Riku was able to swim to the shore line more rapidly than the others due to his lack of exhaustion from the race. Gently placing Sora on the ground, he checked to see if the boy was breathing, back facing the others. Tidus and Wakka were heading to their group as they heard one of the girls shriek, "Sora!"

Riku parted Sora's pink lips and brought his mouth forward, ready to perform CPR. After a few seconds, Sora coughed out some water; his eyes opening in a daze. His clouded eyes looked forward, a tender smile on his face, "Riku…" he whispered while weakly pushing his body forward. Sora placed a affectionate kiss on Riku's lips before he fell backward. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep once again.

Riku's face illustrated pure shock as he looked down at the boy. "What…?" he uttered before Sora's friends rushed beside him, shoving him to the side. He watched as Tidus began shaking Sora awake and he watched as Sora's eyes fluttered open once again. Sora blinked and looked around when suddenly Kairi jumped on him, "Are you alright?" She looked close to tears.

"Uhm," Sora looked to his left, sure he had seen a flash of silver. Nothing was there, the figure had long since departed.

----------

"_Riku…" A soft voice whispered in his ear. The young man turned around only to see nothingness._

"_Ri-ku…" the voice called out again, this time from the front. Riku whipped his head forward and could not believe the sight before him; Sora was lying on his mattress with his leads spread open. The only thing on his body was a silk, clear robe that did nothing to cover his body._

_Sora placed a hand on each thigh, spreading his legs even further, "Please…" he whimpered, "inside."_

_Riku gulped as he felt a tent begin to form inside of his pants. He lowered himself on top of the sinful being, ready to capture his lips…_

_["Riku…" Sora affectionately kissed his lips before colliding with the sand…]_

A body rapidly went into a sitting position while gasping. Riku confirmed it was four in the morning, much to early for a sane person to be up. Lifting his sheets and seeing the tell-tale signs of an erection beginning to happen, Riku concluded that perhaps he wasn't as sane as he had once thought.

Riku decided to go to sleep, but right as his head hit the pillow an image of a nude Sora on his elbows and knees came to mind. Realizing he would have to stay awake for the sake of his sanity, Riku growled out, "God damn these hormones…"


	5. 。。。Ｆｉｒｓｔ　Ｋｉｓｓ？

**Chapter 5- Does that Count as a First Kiss?**

Sora had explained to his friends that he had gotten seaweed on his legs but kept on racing. As the race dragged on the seaweed had begun to rap around his legs instead of falling off, and it was for that reason that he had lost control of his lower body. Unable to push forward Sora had attempted to stay above the water using his arms, but for some reason his arms had given out and he had submerged into the ocean. The last thing he remembered was waking up on shore with Kairi clinging to him.

Tidus looked down at the sand, unable to meet Sora's eyes, "Sorry man…if only I hadn't been paying so much attention to the race…I-I could have gotten to you sooner…What if you had been down there for too long?" He clenched his fists, "What if he hadn't gotten to you soon enough?" Wakka nodded his head in silent agreement. He also felt horribly for what could have been, especially since he himself had requested that they race.

Sora stood up slowly and walked towards the two boys, "You have nothing to apologize for," he whispered as he rested a hand on each of their shoulders, " 'Sides, nothing happened to me, right?!" Sora beamed, "You guys pulled…" the smile faltered due to Tidus's pervious words, "Wait. If you guys didn't pull me out then who did?" He looked around his friends faces, all of whom were shaking their heads.

"It wasn't any of us," Tidus responded, "Actually, I don't even know why he was here…" he mused, gazing upwards as Sora stared at him in confusion.

"Who?" Sora asked again, head tilting to the side.

"You don't remember who it was?" Kairi asked, "I mean, you did say that the last thing you remembered was me, but I can't believe you forgot that Riku saved you…"

"Ri-Riku?" Sora stammered, 'what was Riku doing on the beach?' He looked around seeking confirmation, everyone gave him a nod.

"Yup, the bastard came and saved you," Tidus explained, "Though I guess we should be thankful…" He looked at Sora, a smirk appearing on his face, "Even if he _did_ steal your first kiss."

Sora stared at him in confusion, "….First kiss? Did Riku…?" For reasons unknown to his conscience mind, he began to blush.

Wakka pushed Tidus to the side, "Don't pay him no mind, ya? It wasn't a kiss, just CPR." Sora looked at the islander, but for some reason, even after hearing it was CPR, simply getting the confirmation that Riku's lips had touched his own caused his blush to escalate.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked as she rushed to his side, "We should get you home, it looks like you're getting a fever…" She muttered while placing a hand on his forehead.

-----りく そら-----

Kairi and Tidus insisted that Sora went home with someone. Although Sora had explained to his good friend that none of it was his fault, the blond couldn't help but feel guilty. Vincent had volunteered to escort the brunette because their houses were on the same block.

"Make sure he tells his mom what happened!" Kairi hollered after the two. Sora shook his head, letting out a giggle. Kairi never ceased her mother hen attitude.

Vincent gazed up at the light blue sky, 'It seems I cannot avoid that man forever. My mannerisms are beginning to become rather childish…' The raven glanced at Sora, "…Sora," He waited for his younger companion to face him as they walked, "…You should be more careful."

Dumfounded, Sora stared at the taller boy, "What do you mean, Vincent?" Surely, Vincent was not speaking about the incident; although he had seem concerned, the teen was not the type to reprimand others. Besides, he had never felt very close to the red eyed boy. He was very distant and hardly ever spoke to anyone; actually, Sora had been rather surprised he had offered to take him home.

"…If you are not more careful," Vincent stopped walking when he reached the walkway to his house, doing his best to ignore the house right next to his, "He will find out…" With that said, Vincent walked to his door and did not look back toward Sora. He had said what needed to be said, besides, if he stayed outside any longer…Vincent blushed, 'I may see him again. Curse these human emotions.'

Sora gazed at his companion's back, 'What was that about?' he wondered, 'Who'll find what out?' Sora began heading home, completely confused. He look up at his home and thought about how to explain the incident to his mother. She would be worried even though nothing had really happened.

"Hey mom," Sora greeted the woman upon entry, "I'm home."

Shizuka looked up to her son from the couch, "Hello Sora. I wasn't expecting you back so soon," She looked her son up and down; something had happened.

Shizuka watched as her son dashed toward his room, "I-I'm feeling a bit drowsy," He forced a smile, "so I'm gonna sleep now, 'night!"

Her eyebrows knitted together; why was her son avoiding her? Something was definitely wrong…She gazed at the flashing red numbers on the digital clock, it was six thirty.

'He'll tell me when he's ready…' The woman let out a sigh, "You just need time to think about it, don't you? My precious child…" Shizuka walked toward a small cabinet, making sure to avoid hitting the wooden coffee table on her way there. She pulled out an old photo and smiled at the three shinning faces in the portrait. "My little boy," she whispered as her fingers ghosted over a younger Sora. The toddler was waving at the camera enthusiastically. The taste of salt invaded her senses as she moved on to the other male in the picture, "Am I doing what you would have done?"

She shakily walked over to the light blue sofa and gently set herself down. Her thoughts went to those of earlier times; the taste of salt became more prominent.

-----りく そら-----

Sora felt dreadful. It was not in his habit to lie to his mom…though he didn't necessarily lie, he was rather drowsy. "How should I bring it up?" The boy thought a loud, "Won't it just worry her? I don't like it when she worries…" Sad eyes looked at the pale blue ceiling littered with silver stars, "Not at all."

Sora knew better than anyone how hard things were for his mother. She seldom went out and was always doing her best while working at home. Her life had fallen into shambles thirteen years ago; although it seemed like a lifetime ago to him, his mother seemed to think the events occurred just yesterday. Connecting his right index finger to his left thumb and vice versa, Sora "captured" one of the stars in his handmade frame. Those days seemed like snap shots to him, but not to his mother. Even though he could only remember very little, she seemed to be living in the past at times. The color of the stars registered in his mind.

"Riku," Sora whispered as he lowered one hand to his side. The thoughts of the past flew out of his head as his other hand rested atop his bottom lip. "First kiss." The boy whispered after a pause, unable to say the two pieces together. His face grew pink as he let out a smile. After shifting to his right side, blue eyes were shut behind two soft curtains. The boy allowed the world of dreams to overpower his conscious state.


	6. Ｓｕｐｐｏｓｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ

**Chapter 6- Not this way!**

The weekend flew by without further incident for Sora. He and his friends had gone out to the movies and the arcade.

For Riku, however, things did not go over as smoothly. While Sora only grew a smile at the mention of the silver haired boy, said boy could not accept his feelings. Why did he continue to think of the younger one in a sexual manner? It was a question he simply could not comprehend. Riku had always considered Kairi his potential partner, Sora was just his rival. 'A rival with a body that would wonderfully moan underneath me…' Riku unconsciously thought. After shaking his head, he began to think of the incident that had spurred all of these ideas on. The kiss, if only Sora had not kissed him. If only he had not gone to the beach that day. He usually steered clear of the group Kairi had associated herself with; why did this time have to be the exception? Riku glared at the pavement beneath his feet as he walked up to his home, "This is all his fault," he whispered.

Sora had been the one who had almost drowned, thus forcing him to come to the rescue. Sora had been the one who had kissed him, causing him to have…unpleasant dreams. Henceforth, it was Sora's fault. He knew he was being irrational, the boy couldn't force him to feel an attraction, but he didn't care. Riku needed a scapegoat at the moment, so he used the only person he had on his mind during the weekend.

-----りく そら-----

Sora arose with a bright smile on his face, ready to go to school. After the incident at the beach, his friends had deemed it necessary to stay away from the sandy place for the rest of the weekend. Although Sora objected, everyone shook their heads and decided they were going to spend their time at the arcade. Rikku and Yuffie had gone wild on the DDR machine, challenging everyone and anyone who happened to pass by. Kairi, Selphie, Yuna, and Paine battled it out on the table hockey section. When some of the boys decided to join them, they found out the hard way that girls could be very brutal beings; Tidus had gained a few bruises to prove this. Sora had spent most of his time playing random fighting games along with most of the boys, while Vincent had been dragged around everywhere by the girls.

After that they had all gone to see a scary movie, where Tidus had screamed his voice dry. He had been the one who had suggested they see a horror flick, winking at Sora about how he would have Yuna clinging to him. Sora giggled when it had turned out the other way around.

Sora smiled as he remembered his weekend; he was so grateful he had such great friends.

Hurrying downstairs, Sora greeted his mom before plopping down onto a chair. "Morning!" He ginned.

Shizuka had not prodded the boy to tell her about what had transpired. Sora had later confessed and was nearly suffocated by his mom's hugging form. After assuring her that he was alright, he was released and scolded for not being careful enough.

"Riiiight. Only young people can say that so happily," Shizuka drawled out before giggling. She set down breakfast and seated herself.

Sora rolled his eyes before devouring his meal. "Your just jealous," He replied with a mouthful of waffle.

"Hmph," Shizuka began, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were doing that on purpose, Mr. Bad Manners."

Sora gasped before bringing a hand to his chest, "I'm so hurt. H-How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

The two broke into a fit of laughter before Shizuka told Sora to hurry it up.

"Seriously, one of these days I would like to not have to remind you of the time~!" She called as Sora brushed his teeth.

Racing for the door, Sora replied, "But that's your specialty!" before running toward his destination.

"Specialty you say?" Shizuka laughed before proceeding to clean up.

-----りく そら-----

Sora hurriedly raced to school, hoping to catch Riku. He really wanted to thank him for saving him that day. Running along the hallways and flipping his head from side to side, he managed to spot the older one before the bell rang.

Sora walked up to him and grabbed his arm gently from behind in order to get his attention. "Ri-Riku," He stuttered, a light blush gracing his face. Riku stopped walking, but did not turn around.

"Thank you," Sora began, "If you hadn't done that," Sora looked down shyly, "I might not have been-" He was cut off when Riku jerked his arm out of Sora's grasp. Whipping around to face the boy, Riku glared down, "If you really want to thank me," his voice was filled with as much malice as he could muster, "stay the hell away from me, you freak. The only reason I bothered to jump in was because I thought it was some poor fool who was drowning. If I had known it was you," He sneered, "I wouldn't have even bothered jumping in." Riku pushed pass Sora roughly and headed for class without another word.

Shocked, Sora slowly allowed himself to slide to the floor and onto his rear. 'It-it wasn't supposed to turn out this way,' he thought as tears began to flow down his face. 'He was supposed to….he was supposed to-' Sora sobbed as the bell began to ring.


	7. Ｈｅ　Ｈａｔｅｓ　Ｍｅ

Disclaimer: No, no I do not awesomely make video game characters.

Chapter Rating: T

Warnings: Cursing

**Chapter 7- He Hates Me**

Sora had been in a constant daze after encountering Riku that morning. All of his friends tried to talk to him about what was bothering Sora, but his eyes would well up before he could even begin to say anything. Even if he could control his tear ducts, he probably still wouldn't have been able to talk about what Riku had said.

"_If I had known it was you…I wouldn't have even bothered…"_

Sora looked up and faced the black board. Riku…Riku would rather have let him drown; the only reason Sora was saved was because the silver haired boy hadn't known his identity. His lower lip began to tremble as he glanced back down at his desk. 'He'd rather have me die than knowingly save me…'

Tidus looked at his friend whom he was sitting beside. Sora was still acting so fragilely, what could have possibly happened to make him feel so depressed? Realizing he wasn't the only one concerned, the blond was surprised to see the teacher worriedly staring in their direction. Glancing around the classroom, Tidus noticed the troubled gazes of several classmates. Blinking, he looked up at the board and almost laughed at the sorry state his teacher's writing was in. It seemed many people were fond of seeing the cheerful boy happily participating in class. Everyone was so used to Sora's attempts at answers and joyful attitude that his unpleasant mood brought the classes' ambience down.

Tidus smiled sadly and wondered if Sora realized just how much of a impact his moods brought the classroom.

Turning towards Sora and seeing his tearful face, Tidus determinedly concluded that he would get some answers. The boy had refused to tell everyone why he was weeping in the corridor and had refused Kairi's suggestion of going home. If something was hurting his friend so much, he had to let them know. Nodding to himself, Tidus tried to decipher the teacher's scribbles.

-----りく そら-----

When lunch time rolled around Sora had quietly seated himself next to Kairi. Tidus had been held back by the teacher so Sora had gone ahead on his own.

"Sora, what's the matter?" Sora stared at her concerned expression with an apathetic face. After crying so much during his classes, he began to feel numb. It was as if he was no longer in his body, as if all of his emotions had been sucked dry.

"Sora? Sora! Are you listening to me?" Kairi lightly shook his shoulders, 'She must have been talking about something…' Sora thought.

"What did you say?" Sora asked, a forced smile on his face, "I must have spaced out a bit, jeje."

She looked at him searchingly, as if trying to figure out what had happened to him. "Why were you crying?"

Sora's expression became lax; no longer was he forcing a smile. "I-it's nothing you have to worry about," he stuttered, "It was my fault for misinterpreting his actions.."

"Whose actions? Did someone say something to you?" Kairi's voice began to rise.

Sora looked up at her, wondering what Riku saw in her. Both he and Riku had set their eyes on this girl, starting their rivalry. If she wasn't in between them, would Riku hate him as much? Was he really such a bother that the other couldn't even stand the sight of him?

"_If you really want to thank me, stay the hell away from me…"_

"Sora?" Kairi gently placed her hand on his shoulder; Sora glanced at her with emotionless eyes. 'If Kairi wasn't here, would Riku…' he quickly faced forward, 'would Riku…look at me instead?'

Gasping, Sora covered his moth with his hands, 'What am I thinking…? Why would I want him to look at me?' His eyes began to grow heavy, "He…but he hates me…" he whispered. Kairi leaned to her right, turning her body in Sora's direction.

"Sora, don't worry. It'll be alright, just tell me what's wrong," she whispered soothingly.

Riku chose that moment to walk into the cafeteria and saw the close proximity between the two. 'That bitch!' his mind screamed as he glared in their direction. Kairi, to concerned about Sora to even notice the silver haired boy, didn't feel the glare. Sora, however, witnessed the hatred it contained. His face went blank as he stared at the other boy, lowering his hands. Riku walked briskly to his usual table, infuriated face still in tact. He hadn't been paying attention to Sora's state having been too concerned about the girl hanging off of his shoulder. Why was she clinging onto Sora? The wretch.

Unfortunately, Sora did not realize to whom the anger was directed and assumed Riku was glaring at him. 'He hates me…he really hates me…' Sora's face scrunched up.

-----りく そら-----

"Remember! You have to tell me what happened, alright?" The teacher ordered, "Don't forget!"

"Yes, Yes," Tidus replied, "I understand."

His teacher nodded before pushing Tidus out of the classroom, telling him to find out what was wrong with his cheerful pupil.

Tidus laughed as he walked away; the teacher had startled him a bit when he had asked the blond to stay. Although Tidus knew he was worried about the brunette, he would have never guessed the teacher would ask for the reason his friend was upset. Shaking his head, Tidus picked up his pace. He simply had to find out what was bothering Sora, it was the only way he could help him. If someone was bugging him, he would beat them up; if it was some other matter, he would try his best to solve it.

He bumped into Vincent at the his way to the table and noticed the young man's remorseful expression, "I warned you," Vincent had whispered.

Tidus, perplexed, stared as the long haired school mate brushed past him and sat next to Cloud. 'Warned whom?' Tidus thought before seeing Sora's expression.

He was lifeless. When Tidus had tried to get him to talk, he remained silent. Kairi had explained that Sora started to cry and then suddenly stopped. She had tried to talk to him then, but her words didn't reach him. For the rest of the day, Tidus's voice didn't reach him either.

-----りく そら-----

Sora still seemed to be lost in thought when he got home. His mother hadn't greeted him, and if the boy was in his right state of mind, he would have noticed the sticky note on the table that explained she was out shopping. Trudging upstairs, Sora flopped onto his bed, a single thought on his mind. 'He hates me. He hates me,' his lids covered his eyes, 'he rather see me die.

His tear ducts had gone dry.

**Anonymous Review Responses(s):**

To Luna: Yes, Sora loves his mama, he's such a sweetes :D

Don't worry, Riku is just PMSing. I don't think boys take the whole "I might be gay" issue very well.


	8. Ｎｏｔ　Ｈｅｒ　Ｗａｙ

_Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ： __I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

Chapter rating: T

**Chapter 8: Not Her Way**

"_Sora," A voice called. Sora looked around his surroundings and realized he was in his bedroom. He frowned slightly, unable to locate the whisper's origin. Who was calling him? There weren't really any places to hide, so the voice couldn't be too far away. As he moved to his right and headed toward his closet, a figure appeared before him. Riku; Sora smiled. It had been so long since he had last spoken to this man…_

"_Sora," Riku repeated, "stay away from me." _

_Riku's stared down at him with a look of hatred, "Did you really think I wanted something like you? How pitiful you are!" Riku laughed before he mockingly brought his eyes to Sora's level, "You poor fool," he chuckled, "do you want a kiss?"_

_Sora's eyes were welling up with unshed tears, "Why? I thought we were-"_

_Riku quickly withdrew himself from Sora's point of view, "That is what makes you so disgusting," Riku stated maliciously, "Honestly, these thoughts you receive are so foolish." Riku's lips morphed themselves into a cruel smirk, "Maybe you should just die."_

_Sora gasped before falling to his knees, sobbing._

"_The world can do without something like you."_

-----りく そら-----

Sora begrudgingly left the warmth of his sheets and prepared himself for classes. The month was nearly over and Sora had miraculously developed punctuality for its entirety. However, although he still had difficulty remembering his dreams, the words which constantly invaded his unconscious state were weighing his body down. He no longer tried to hide his depression behind a smile, he simply allowed the world to witness his numb state of mind. His mother did not understand the situation and his friends could not even begin to describe what was happening to her son. How could they when they themselves were left in the dark? They tried to get him to speak about the issue, but the only response they received was one of diversion. After the first week, Sora stopped talking altogether. Everyone was at a loss, and the only person who could save Sora was consumed in his own inner turmoil.

Sora walked down the steps and headed toward the door. His mother quickly raced to greet him, but her offer of breakfast was shot down with a whisper of, "Not hungry."

She attempted once again to gain her son's attention by inquiring as to whether or not he had brushed his teeth. She simply received a curt nod before the door closed.

She looked at the clock and noticed that her son would be early to school again today.

'I had wanted him to go to school on time,' she thought, 'but not like this.'

The woman sobbed before staring at the closed door, "My precious boy…where have you gone?"

The door did not respond, the door to his heart would not budge.

-----りく そら-----

Riku stared at his reflection in the mirror, unsure about who he was seeing. It had been nearly three weeks* since he had discovered his attraction for Sora and he was left unsure about what to do. For his entire existence he had been told that he was going to marry a good woman and have children. For as long as he could remember, he had pictured himself alongside Kairi; they would have two children and would live in a urban metropolis. She would stay at home and care for the children while they were young and he would work in a good company. After the children had grown old enough to care for themselves, Kairi could begin to work if it so pleased her and Riku would be supportive of whatever path she decided to take. He continued to gaze into the mirror and realized that his reflection had changed.

Blue eyes stared back at him; the girl was gone.

Riku shook his head before walking out of the bathroom; he knew he was being unreasonable, there were quite a few homosexuals he could name, but he was still confused. He was unsure about how to approach the matter and had decided it was in his best interest to avoid Sora for the time being. After releasing himself from the world of confusion, he would confront Sora and say…Riku sighed. What was there to say?

His last confrontation with the younger boy replayed in his mind and he realized it was time he lived up to his reputation. He had to apologize for his horrible actions and cease this running. With this in mind, he began his search for Sora.

-----りく そら-----

She did not know what to do any longer, she had never seen her friend behaving in such a manner. He was the sun, he warmed all those around him with his smile. Now, however, the suns rays were tarnished and no longer reached anyone. The sun hid in the darkness of the night and refused to reveal itself.

Sora's classroom had changed, it was no longer as enjoyable for many of the students to come to school. Their sun had faded and, although he did not notice it -he did not notice much of anything around him anymore-, everyone was still worried about him. Everyone noticed the lack of bounce in the boy's step, the lack of happiness. He had withered away before their eyes and they felt utterly helpless. No one knew the cause; what on earth could make the sun cower?

They were all concerned about the next actions Sora would take. Every day he seemed to grow weaker and weaker still. She did not want this to continue…She had to do something to help her poor Sora. With this in mind, she headed toward Sora. She called out to him, but there was no response. He had been this way for the last few days -ignoring all those who attempted to speak to him. She, however, would not accept such a response. Kairi was going to help him.

"Sora!" Kairi looked distraught, "Please Sora, talk to me!" He did not even spare her a glance. Sora simply continued forward with an apathetic expression on his face. He looked like the walking dead, expressionless and pallid. She lunged herself forward in a sense of desperation when the boy simply walked past her. Unfortunately, Sora did not attempt to dodge her attack and they both tumbled to the ground.

Kairi smiled because she finally received her friend's attention.

"Please, Sora," she began, "you can't go on like this." She would not allow him to be devoured by despair any further.

-----りく そら-----

Riku continued trekking down the hallways in search of Sora. He had to seek a resolution to this situation once and for all.

How would he go about apologizing? What would he say? How would Sora react? These thoughts continued to weigh on his mind as he searched.

Suddenly, all his thoughts left his mind as he saw two figures in close proximity. He was frozen still at the sight of Kairi straddling the person he had been searching for. As he saw what he had interpreted as Kairi leaning in for a kiss, he could no longer stand it. What the fuck was _she_ doing with _his_ Sora? All rational thought left his mind as he raced forward.

A livid Riku roughly ripped Kairi off of Sora's lap. He grabbed Sora's wrist harshly and yanked him away from the confused redhead.

"R…Riku?" Sora was dumbfounded. 'What is Riku doing here?' His face was filled with anguish, 'How can he stand the sight of me?'

Riku paid no heed to the boy he was dragging along, his mind was consumed by anger. What the hell was Sora doing with that…that wretch?! 'Sora belongs to me,' Riku growled. He opened the door to a supply closet and pushed Sora to the side. How could Sora allow himself to do such a thing when he belonged with Riku?

Riku looked at the person who was invading his dreams. His brown hair was in complete disarray, his lips were slightly parted due to exhaustion, and confusion filled his eyes. He was truly beautiful. But it was time Sora realize to whom he belonged. Riku kneeled down and ignored the fact that Sora recoiled. He forced his lips atop Sora's and pried the boy's lips open. Riku licked and prodded every inch of the boy's unresponsive mouth as if his life depended on it.

Sora was unsure about what was happening. Was this a dream? Why was Riku doing this? His eyes welled with tears for the first time in weeks before his lids ceased their flow. 'Who cares if this is just a dream?' Sora thought, 'Riku is…Riku is seeing me.'

The boy responded to the other's ministrations, giving in to the sensations.

-----りく そら-----

Kairi was left in a dazed state as she watched her two loves grow farther away from her. "What just happened?" She whispered.

She swished her head from side to side before racing after them. 'What's going on?' she thought.

"Riku! Sora!" She hollered, but there was no response. They were so far ahead of her, just as they were when the three used to race as children. She rounded the corner and watched in horror as Riku shoved Sora into the supply closet. Kairi stopped abruptly. 'Oh no!' she panicked. Was Riku going to hurt Sora while he was in his weakened state? How could he dare to do such a horrible thing?!

Kairi was once again left in a daze, but she quickly realized that Sora needed her at the moment. She could not allow him to get hurt! With this in mind she ran forward to the supply closet.

Riku had not bothered to close the door, he was far too busy devouring the now responsive being underneath him. Sora no longer cared about what had spurred this on. He simply wanted to relish in the moment. He was too entranced to hear the shocked gasp from his childhood crush. Riku, however, glanced at the girl. She had paled and was rooted to the spot. Riku smirked into the kiss before glaring.

Kairi jumped at the sight of the possessive glare.

'Mine,' Riku clearly stated, 'stay away from him. He belongs to me.'

She slowly backed away, the tears began to spill down her beautiful face. "No," she whispered, "this can't be."

With the glare still directed at her, Kairi ran to her left. Her sobbing voice echoed throughout the hallway. 'It wasn't supposed to end like this!' she though as her mascara dripped down her cheeks, 'He was mine!'

*Although it was almost the end of the month, they had been about one week into it on the date of the beach incident. It has only been about three weeks, I didn't want it to be a very long time period because it might lead to therapy sessions if the time was too extended. Riku also could only remain oblivious for _so_ long.

Author's Note: I deserve no forgiveness.


End file.
